Jester's Mom Visits
by Jatd4ever
Summary: When jesters mom visits, will she figure out his unrequited love ? Will she play match maker? Or cause trouble? Jester/Jane


***I don't own, Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

"Momma, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you my darling"

"How long are you here for?"

"Not long, a few days perhaps"

My mother came for a surprise visit. I love my mother with all my heart, but she has a bad habit of being too nosy. So I wonder what trouble she'll cause this time

"Where are you staying?"

"In your room of course"

"I'm not sure that's...,"

Walking in unannounced, Jane asked "Jester can I..."

She froze at the sight of my mother hugging me "I'm sorry, I'll come back another time"

"Jane this is not what it looks like"

Letting go of me, mother embraced Jane "This is the famous she knight I've heard so much about"

Confused, Jane gently pushed mother away "And you are?"

Letting go of Jane, she put am arm around me "I'm the woman who gave birth to this boy"

Changing her expression, Jane realized "You're his mother"

"You thought I was anything else?"

Did I forget to mention my mother's sick sense of humor?

Jane blushed "It's not that important what I think. Anyway it's a pleasure to meet you. I'll talk to you later jester"

Looking through my window and waiting till Jane is out of sight "That is Jane? She's lovelier that I thought."

"Yes she's very..."

Interrupting, mother said "You love her don't you?"

"Momma!"

"I knew it, momma knows best. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing momma"

"Why ever not? You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen"

"Thank you momma, but the thing is, I don't think she feels the same. Make yourself comfortable, I'll see you later."

**Near the kitchen**

"You're mother is visiting?" exclaimed Pepper

"Yes she'll be here for a few days"

"How come we've never seem her?" Asked Rake

"She's usually doesn't come straight to the castle"

"She's so beautiful!" said Jane

"I'm sure she'd be glad to hear that "

"It's nice to hear about myself" said mother

"Is that her?" Asked Smithy

"Yes" I replied

"It's nice to meet all of you"

Finishing her breakfast, Jane walks away for morning practice "Momma let's go watch Jane"

**The courtyard**

Sitting in the shade of Smithy's forge, we watched as Jane practicing her skills on dummy

"She's very determined?" Said Mother

"She's worked hard to get where she is"

Than came along the annoying donkey Gunther, who made fun of Jane "Are you tickling him, you'll never take down your enemies that way"

"That boy is not very nice"

Noticing my mother, Gunther asked "And who is this goddess?"

_Gunther are you looking for trouble?_

"She's my..."

Before I could finish explaining, mother signaled me to be quiet "And who is this handsome boy?" Asked mother

Kneeling, Gunther answered "I'm Gunther Breech"

"And what can I do for you?" asked mother

"Can I have the honor of asking you to the ball tomorrow?"

Smirking, mother said "If you think your man enough. But you have to catch me first"

Attempting to grab her, Gunther missed, "You have to try much harder" said mother

About to grab her, my mother threw dust in the air, and suddenly was standing on Gunther's head "How'd you get up there?" Asked Gunther

"Ancient Chinese secret"

Throwing more dust, she backflips, and lands on the ground next to Jane "Too bad, you look young but move like an old man"

Walking off, Gunther grumbles to himself. Jane cheered "That was incredible, it's like nothing I've ever seen"

Excitedly, mother was going to brag"This is nothing, you should see the..."

Covering mother's mouth, I said "I have to talk to my mother"

**Royal gardens**

"Momma, why did you challenge Gunther like that?"

"You always wrote about how bad he is, so I thought I teach him a lesson. And you know I would never cheat on your father. Too bad he has a cold, he didn't want to get you sick, but he's not far from here"

"I appreciate it momma. It was really spectacular"

"Look over there, it looks like she's looking for you"

Looking around, I see Jane coming "I'll just be leaving, I'll see you later my child"

Mother walked away, when Jane came close "I wanted to talk to your mother, I guess I'll do that later. This morning I was going to ask you about the visiting entertainer, but I didn't know it was your mother"

"I didn't know she was coming either"

"No wonder you're so interesting"

'"Oh?"

"She's full of life, like you are, and knowing you have such a wonderful mother makes me a little envious"

"So my lady knight, do you have time to listen to my new ballad?

"I'd love to, but I have to go, well talk later"

After Jane ran off, I scolded the bushes "Momma I know you're there"

"I was certain you were tricked this time"

"I learned from the best"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your never going to get anywhere by playing it safe, how do you think I met your father?"

"How?"

"I was a slave dancer, but he saw my potential. He paid for my freedom and in return, I gave him my love."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wow look at the time, I really will be off somewhere"

Without time to argue, mother ran off. I would have chased after her but the king called for me "Jester"

Bowing "Yes my lord?"

"The princess demands your presence"

I spent the next few hours playing with the royal children

**Midday meal**

"Pepper where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure, but the stew is getting cold"

"I'll go look for them"

"Now that I think about it, I remember Rake telling me about Gunther getting stuck somewhere"

Running into the courtyard, I saw Gunther stuck in a barrel "What happened?"

"I don't know, all of a sudden, a barrel fell on me. Get me out of it" complained Gunther

"I'm still trying to cut you out of there" said Smithy sawing slowly

In the corner of my eye, I saw mother laughing as she covered her mouth. Did I also forget to mention mother is a master prankster?

Soon enough Gunther was out of that barrel, but red from embarrassment. Mother dazzled my friends with stories while I hung my head in shame from the embarrassment "Once, he came running to me saying he found his lost marbles. I laughed so hard, that I thought I would pee on myself"

I hoped the ground would open up and swallow me, but then I heard Jane say "I wish I could have seen that happen"

"Your very honest aren't you?"

"I would think so?"

"Then let me ask, would you choose iron, grass, song, or beef!"

_Does mother mean if she would choose Smithy, Rake, Me, or Gunther_

"I guess I would choose song"

"Is that so? You choose well"

"Why?"

"Ask Jester, he'll know"

"What does it mean?"asked Jane

"I'll tell you later"

"Jester let's go hear that new ballad" said Jane

"Mother, are you coming?"

Waving her hand, she replied "Don't worry, I can take care of myself"

**Jesters room**

"Your mother it's incredible, I'm even more envious"

"Jane, it is I who is envious. You get to see your parents whenever you like, while I can only see mine once every three months"

"Will your mother be attending the ball?"

"Probably, I'll ask her when I see her"

"Jester?"

"Yes my lady knight?"

"I'm sorry for this morning"

"You didn't do anything wrong"

"When I walked in this morning, I thought that you were with a woman"

"I am a man, but I'm not the kind chases anything that moves that's a girl"

"Then what kind of man are you?"

Trying to change the subject, I began singing "Let the song explain

The story of a man in pain

For he lost all his sense

Which cost more than a few pence

Over a woman that died

He cried and wept

No broom could sweep all those tears and debt

No candle could burn away his love

So he became a dove

Flying in the skies

And with those eyes

He found the one

And again the journey of love begun"

"You didn't answer my question, but a lovely song indeed"

Putting down my lute, I replied seriously "It doesn't matter what kind of man I think I am, but only who I really am matters. "

"I know you wouldn't do that sort of thing, in sorry for even thinking such a thing"

"I was in the arms of a beautiful woman too bad it was my mother"

"Then if it wasn't?"

She through me off in confusion "I..."

Taking me into an embrace, Jane asked "What if it was me? What would you think?"

"Jane, are you alright? This is unlike you"

"What are you talking about? Does this bother you?"

"No... but"

Placing her face close to mine, she said calmly "Then if I kiss you, would it matter?"

_Jane your lips truly are enticing, but this is wrong. You're not yourself_

"Jane, you only kiss the ones you love"

Spitefully, she said "Then, you're not also a shameless man who would take delight in anyone who comes along?"

Pushing Jane, away, I replied "Jane this is not proper. The truth is, I'm a one woman man. There is only one woman for me and that woman is you. I love you Jane. I'd never take advantage of you, even if you were drunk. I love you Jane, please don't think I'm pathetic"

"It worked" said Jane

"What worked?"

Looking back, mother was there. I asked "What happened?"

"You see, Jane met me yesterday night, and asked me all sorts of questions. Then I found out she loved you. So, I promised I would help. They don't call me Cupid Momma for nothing"

Confused, I look at Jane for an answer "Jane you.."

"I love you Jester, I always have. I guess we both needed a little help"

Hugging mother, I said thankfully "Thank you momma"

Excitedly, mother exclaimed "Let's go tell everyone"

"Momma!"

She was gone in a blink of an eye. Looking at Jane, I asked "Are to sure you want to be stuck with a fool and his unique family?"

"Life would never be boring"

"You almost gave me a heart attack"

"Why, was I too seductive?"

Feeling my cheeks hot, I replied "Jane please, it's not nice to trick others"

Placing a kiss on my lips, she replied happily "You're not the only one who can pull off deceptions. Catch me of you can"

Jane started running as fast as she could. Chasing after Jane, I asked "Why am I chasing you?"

"I want to know if you could catch me"

With a couple of back flips, I stop in front of Jane, and hug her tight "I caught you"

"I knew you would"

"Then why?"

"Because it looked like fun"

"Let's go find my mother before she makes up strange rumors"

"Hey Jester?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I love you"

Letting go of our embrace, I kiss her hand and hold it tight "I love you too"

**Epilogue**

I'm glad mother is nosy, childish, and meddling. If she wasn't, I wouldn't be married to the love of my life. That time, she humiliated Gunther so much, he started to believe violence was bad and become a monk. Smithy learned that if he's more expressive, then he can send any girl in his path swooning with just a smile. That's why he decided being single it's less trouble. With mother's help, Rake and Pepper are soon to marry, using different tactics of course. And Dragon? He wasn't in this story so that's that. May your dreams come true and unicorns exist.


End file.
